


Elintärkeää

by Beelsebutt



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Seksiä, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, romantiikkaa, vakipari
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Oli helpottavaa olla näin.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes





	Elintärkeää

**Author's Note:**

> Ficci sijoittuu aikaan S05E08 "Ch-ch-changes" -jakson jälkeen, mutta ei hajuakaan, voiko 14 korttelia juosta kymmenessä minuutissa. Luultavasti ei, joten Greg taitaa liioitella :P
> 
> Tätä ei ole betattu, mutta kiitokset muusailusta muusalle, joka tuskin edes tiedosti muusailevansa — mikä toisto missä x)
> 
> Tälle itsenäisenä esiosana [Mies (t)yötä myöten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537985).
> 
> Hox! CSI-sarja, sen hahmot tai tapahtumapaikat eivät kuulu minulle. En ansaitse tällä kirjoitelmallani mitään (paitsi hullunmaineen), joten peace on earth <3
> 
> * * *

"Juoksutit minua neljäntoista korttelia", Greg kuiskasi. Tummat selkäkarvat taipuivat uloshengityksen myötä. "Ja vielä kehuskelit sillä Warrickille."

Nick ei vastannut. Hän keskittyi pysymään aloillaan, otsa vasten patjaa, kyrpä kovana alavatsan alla. Pakaroita kutitti. Se johtui Gregin reisistä, jotka painuivat hänen takapuoltaan vasten, karkea karvoitus viistäen hänen ihoaan aina, kun Greg liikahti. Ja Greg liikahti usein, milloin puristaakseen kyntensä Nickin hartialihaksiin, milloin viistäen rystysillään ojennettujen käsivarsien kiristämän nahan alta erottuvia kylkiluita.

Oli helpottavaa olla näin. Kaikki vuoron aikana tehdyt päätökset, vastuu, karmaisevat yksityiskohdat, joita rikospaikkatutkija joutui vääjäämättä katselemaan kerta toisensa jälkeen. Ne kaikki jättivät Nickin äärirajoille. Kotonakin hän saattoi ravata edestakaisin minuutteja, tunteja, osaamatta asettua, kykenemättä rentoutumaan. Tänään oli ollut tavallista kriittisempi valmisteleva istunto ja kotiin päästyään Nick oli ollut hermorauniona.

Mutta kerrankin Gregin vuorot sopivat kohdalleen ja ongelma poistui kuin itsestään.

"Olet ollut tuhma poika, Nicky", Greg sanoi selkeällä, kantavalla äänellä. Hän nousi istuma-asentoon, ja nesteitä valunut kalu lakkasi painamasta Nickin alaselkää.

Ensimmäinen sormi sai Nickin ähkäisemään hiljaa raskaasta hengityksestä kostuneeseen lakanaan, mutta kun toinen työntyi ensimmäisen seuraksi, hän huusi ääneen. Liike loppui välittömästi ja Nick kirosi itsekseen. Toivottavasti Greg ei lopettaisi.

Tilanne oli heille uusi, vaikkakaan kerta ei ollut ensimmäinen. Rajoja piti hakea vieläkin, mutta Nick toivoi, että Greg ymmärtäisi tällä kertaa sanomatta, että oli okei jatkaa. Että huuto ei johtunut kivusta, ainakaan pelkästään siitä, vaan kuului asiaan ja avasi ensimmäisen niistä kaikista viimeisen kuudentoista tunnin aikana nivoutuneista solmuista.

"Sietääkin huutaa", Greg sanoi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Hän jatkoi Nickin venyttämistä hieman hitaammin, kärsivällisemmin, mutta jatkoi kuitenkin. "Nain sinulta aivot pellolle, Nicky-poju, joten tämä on vasta alkusoittoa."

Nick keskittyi tuntemaan jokaisella hermopäätteellään: raskas paino reisillä, jalkojen väliin tippuva kosteus, kyljen vierellä lepäävä käsi, jota Greg välillä kohotti puristelemaan, hieromaan, hipomaan tai jopa läiskimään vasten kireää pakaraa. Ja kaksi sormea venyttäen sieltä, minne kukaan ei ollut ikinä koskenut. Laiskat työnnöt ja suloinen kitka, joka liukasteesta huolimatta poltti tietään limakalvoilta suoraan kiristyviin kiveksiin. Vääntely, kääntely, sormien soljuminen Nickin lihan uumenissa.

Äänet.

Litinä ja läiske. Matala mutina. Gregillä oli tapana hymistä itsekseen valmistellessaan Nickiä ja jo se ääni yksistään olisi saanut Nickillä seisomaan. Pavlov olisi hänestä ylpeä.

Kun sormet hävisivät, Nick rutisti lakanaa terästäen itsensä. Ei kipua varten vaan hillitäkseen itsensä, koska tuolla hetkellä hän huojui rajalla, kaatui jo miltei toiselle puolen auvoisaan post-orgastiseen tilaan. Eikä sen aika ollut vielä.

Greg ujutti kätensä Nickin rinnan alta ja kokosi hänet syliinsä. Toisella kädellään hän ohjasi itsensä sisään. Ensin kärki, toinen työntö ja kolmannella kotipesään.

Liikkeet olivat tarpeeksi rajut saadakseen Nickin ähkäisemään, irvistämään ja ottamaan takapakkia. Greg vapisi aloillaan, äärimmilleen jännittyneenä ja päästi pidättelemänsä hengityksen ulos puuskahtaen.

"Eivieläeivielä _eivielä_..."

Nick hengitti pinnallisesti totuttautuen venytykseen, ja Greg rauhoittui sivelemällä pingottunutta hauista, olkaa, niskaa, pyyhkäisi vielä hiestä kostunutta otsaa, ennen kuin laskeutui pitkäkseen Nickin selkään. He makasivat päällekkäin kuin legopalikat, tappi kolossa, iho ihoa vasten, saumattomasti, kahden hikikerroksen liisteröimänä.

Se tuntui oudolta. Greg oli tarpeeksi massiivinen painaakseen Nickin syvemmälle patjaan, mutta paino oli samalla lohdullista. Kahlitsevaa ja omistavaa, mutta vapauttavaa ja niin kaikkivoipaa, että Nick joutui nieleskelemään poltetta kurkussaan. Kun Greg nai... ei, rakasteli häntä hitaasti, pitkin työnnöin, Nick antautui tunteelle, joka poltteli ja ympäröi hänet kuin kohtu syntymättömän lapsen.

Nick miltei tunsi, mitä Greg mutisi hänen niskaansa. Hän ei kyennyt kuulemaan tarkkoja sanoja, mutta ne valuivat suoraan ihon läpi ja heijastuivat samalla mitalla takaisin.

Ja kun kaikki oli ohi ja Greg makasi hengitys vihdoin rauhoittuneena, nenä vasten Nickin nenää, katse pikkuhiljaa tarkentuen, silloin Nick tiesi. Hän tiesi, koska Greg oli hänelle yhtä kuin hengittäminen.


End file.
